


Several Sunlit Fluffy Days

by JustAnnie



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Multi, lfc players - Freeform, milnerson, studgner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnnie/pseuds/JustAnnie
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets written for 30 days of domestic fluff football challenge.





	1. Waking Up Together - Hendo/Milly

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Harry Potter reference sort of and I'm not sorry.  
> Most of them will probably be milnerson but i am planning to throw in some other ones as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Waking Up together

Jordan felt warm and cosy as he started to wake up. As he slowly came to, he realised that the warmth surrounding him came from strong arms wrapped around his torso, that his own leg was wrapped around someone else’s legs. He smiled softly as he opened his eyes, finding the face of his _boyfriend_ just inches away from his own. James was still asleep, breathing steadily. _His boyfriend_. Jordan near giggled like a silly lovesick teenager at the thought. 

Yesterday morning he had woken up alone, single, and pining for one of his best mates. He much preferred this. He let his eyes roam along James’ face, taking in how peaceful he looked. He couldn’t resist reaching out and gently letting his fingers trace along his cheekbone, then jawline. James stirred slightly and he stopped, smiling fondly as James wrinkled his nose a bit. 

“Stop starin’at me” James mumbled suddenly, Jordan jumping slightly. 

“I’m not staring.” 

James just snorted, soon squinting at him through barely open eyes. 

“Y’are” 

“Not my fault you’re so cute.” 

James huffed at that, the arm around Jordan’s waist pulling him in closer as James nuzzled in against his chest. Jordan chuckled, planting a few light kisses to the side of James’ face. 

“The alarm will go off in a few minutes anyway, so you might as well wake up.” 

“Hmmph” James objected, burying his face against Jordan’s neck. “Still have ’few minutes.” 

“You’re so cuddly” Jordan grinned, lips near James’ ear, breath tickling against his skin as he talked making James shiver slightly. “I never thought you’d be this cuddly.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are to.” 

James just grunted again, obviously not a man of many words (or complete sentences) early in the morning, then sighed happily as Jordan gently ran his fingers through his hair, kissing his temple lightly. 

“I don’t mind,” Jordan mumbled against his skin. “At all.” 

They stayed like that until the alarm rang. James protested as Jordan turned away to turn it off. 

“We have to be at Melwood in an hour, babe” Jordan said with a laugh as James pulled him back into a cuddle. 

“Only need half.” 

Jordan huffed. “Maybe you do.” He reached out, ruffling James’ hair. “I’m a little more high maintenance.” 

“Not arguing with that.” Jordan could hear the smirk in his voice even with his face being hidden. 

“Hey!” He playfully shoved at his shoulder. 

“What? You said it, not me.” James rolled back slightly, the suspected smirk playing on his lips as he looked up at Jordan. 

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to disagree.” 

“Oh right. Ok…” James sat up slightly, making himself look more serious. “You’re very low maintenance, barely any maintenance at all.” 

Jordan snorted, James laughing as Jordan pushed him onto his back. James was quick to grab him and pull him halfway on top of himself, grinning up at him. Jordan couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him, soft and gentle, though James’ hand moved behind his neck and pulled him in, making the next kiss longer. 

“You sure you need an hour?” James mumbled against his lips. Doing his hair and stuff before training didn't seem all that important suddenly, and Jordan replied by closing the distance between them again.


	2. Morning Routine - Hendo/Milly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Morning Routine. Jordan Henderson/James Milner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this could be in the same universe as the first one, though doesn't have to be. Jordan Henderson/James Milner again. Will be more pairings in later ones (probably all/mostly LFC-related ones)

James frowned slightly as James put his cup of tea in front of him and a plate with a piece of buttered toast, before returning to his own. Not a word had been spoken between them since they first woke up, Jordan kissing him repeatedly until he was awake before heading off to the bathroom and James had gotten up to do his quick morning exercise and letting the dogs out in the yard to do their business. 

By the time that was done, Jordan was out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen, James taking over the bathroom for a few minutes before joining him there, finding the dogs eagerly eating their breakfast while Jordan made them a quick bite before they headed off to Melwood. 

Jordan paused at the sight of his expression, before sitting down in his normal seat. “What? It’s exactly how you like it. If you tell me you’ve changed how you like your tea you might give me a heart attack.” 

James snorted at that, emphasising that this wasn’t the issue by taking a sip of the tea made perfectly to his liking, knowing full well Jordan was teasing him about his tendency to stick to habits. 

“I was just thinking is all…” 

“Thinking what?” 

“We do this every morning.” James motioned towards the tea and toast and Jordan sat in the seat in his kitchen that was his now. James couldn’t remember when that had happened. Maybe it was a consequence of it being the seat right across from his own favourite spot where he always sat in the mornings, since before Jordan was around all the time. 

“Yeah…” Jordan looked slightly concerned. James knew him well enough to know he would always fear James changing his mind about them, somehow he never seemed to fully understand just how much James adored him. 

“You’re always here. And I mean, Robbo sort of had a point the other day, calling us an old married couple.” 

Jordan smirked slightly. “You proposing, James?” 

James rolled his eyes, going slightly pink. “No. But…maybe you should move in.” 

Jordan raised his eyebrows at that. “Really?” 

“Yeah. You pretty much live here already. You’ve taken over half my wardrobe-”

“You barely own any clothes,” Jordan interrupted quickly. 

“Your hair products are all over my bathroom-”

“You only use those shampoo, bodywash and conditioner in one awful things that make my hair all dried out,” Jordan made a face of absolute disgust, and James couldn’t help smiling as he continued with his point. 

“You take care of the dogs almost as much as I do-” 

“Because they’re the sweetest best girls, aren’t you?” Jordan turned to look at them, both reacting to the babyish tone his voice had taken and rushing over, knowing that meant behind-the-ear-scratches. 

“You’re here almost every day and night anyway, or I’m at yours if I can leave the dogs. We might as well live together.” 

James wasn’t entirely sure if Jordan had even heard what he was saying, Jordan’s attention on the dogs for a long moment before he sat up straight again, looking at James with a small smirk. 

“I thought you’d never take the hint, honestly. I even asked you if you’d want my sofa replacing that old one in the game room.” Jordan laughed, shaking his head as he stood up, leaning over to give him a kiss. “Remind me to make things more clear in future for you. Or we’ll be halfway down the aisle before you even realise we’re engaged.” 

James near pouted, swatting at Jordan’s hand as he patted him on the head. “I’m not that bad.” 

“You are. But I love you anyway.”


	3. Doing Laundry - Milly/Studge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Doing Laundry. Daniel Sturridge/James Milner

“You’re doing your Boring Milner thing now, right?” Daniel asked, almost hopefully, staring down at James kneeling on the floor of his laundry room, Daniel’s clothes spread out in front of him, sorted into a few different piles. James’ face went a bit pink as he looked back up at him. 

“No…I’m just saying the lack of organising is shocking.” 

Daniel shrugged. “I split it up when I actually do the laundry. I ain’t got time to figure out what pile to put every damn shirt in every day.” 

James frowned as he stood up. Daniel didn’t hide it as he let his eyes move down his body as James stretched his back, slightly stiff from sitting on the floor. James gave him a half-warning look that was ruined by the smirk on his lips. 

“You don’t wear anything twice before washing?” 

“No.” 

For a moment they just stared at each other, before Daniel couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing at the disbelief on James’ face. James grinned as he shook his head, turning back to one of the piles on the floor and starting to load it into the washing machine. 

It took them about ten more minutes to decide on what could be washed together and what setting it should be washed on, though for the most part their bickering was teasing and James couldn’t help exaggerating and actually slipping over into Boring Milner mode just to make Daniel laugh, making the whole thing take a lot more time than necessary. 

“You know, if you properly organised the space with different baskets and labels it would take you like a second extra every day,” James couldn’t help pointing out as they left the laundry room. Daniel chuckled, putting his arm around him from behind, pulling him back towards himself, kissing the side of his face. 

“Tell you what, babe, when we move in together I’ll let you organise anything you want.” 

“We’re moving in together?” James asked, leaning back into him and turning to look into his eyes. Daniel shrugged. 

“Eventually. Not just yet though, I’m still getting used to you.” 

James snorted. “I’m the one having to get used to all the rap you listen to,” he pointed out as Daniel let go of him and they continued towards the sitting room. 

“Your lack of fashion sense…” 

“My fashion sense? Please, I don’t even know what material half your clothes are made of. What even was that shiny black thing anyway?” 

Daniel just laughed, playfully shoving him through the doorway. “Don’t worry, I’ll get your wardrobe fixed in no time.”


	4. Wearing Each Other's Clothes - Hendo/Milly/Studge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Wearing each other's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm officially not doing them in order or on the right day or every day but at least I'm writing SOMETHING  
> This is my attempt at poly domestic fluff. Because why not.

“I’m not wearing that.” 

Jordan and Daniel exchanged a look. They had been fully prepared for James refusing to wear anything but his normal wardrobe that consisted of tracksuits, loose-fitting jeans and t-shirts. 

“But you’d look great in this,” Jordan continued insisting, holding up the shiny black shirt in his hands, that actually belonged to Daniel. “And skinny jeans!” 

“Seriously, those legs should be on show,” Daniel joined in from where he was sat on the foot end of their king size bed, Jordan nodding eagerly in agreement. 

James’ face went a bit red at that, but he still shook his head and grabbed for the t-shirt left on a chair from the day before. Jordan was quick to reach out and grab it from his hands, throwing it instantly towards Daniel on the bed, who moved it behind him and out of sight. Both of them grinned mischievously at James, who simply rolled his eyes. 

“Why do I put up with you two again?” 

“Cause you love us,” Daniel replied. James grunted, looking from one to the other, unable to keep himself from smiling back at the matching grins on their faces. 

“God knows why,” James sighed. “And I’m still not wearing clothes with holes in them.” 

Jordan sighed as well, a bit more dramatically, as he sat down next to Daniel on the bed. “Fine, just regular skinny jeans. No rips. And a fitted top. We’re the only ones who’ll see!” 

“And here I thought you preferred me without clothes,” James smirked at them both. 

“I mean, that is a good point,” Daniel smirked back at him, exchanging a look with Jordan, who for a moment was almost distracted.

“Yeah, but still,” Jordan regained focus. “We just think you’d look good is all, and we wanna see it.” 

James didn’t reply, just looked back at them, faced with two pair of begging puppy eyes suddenly. He couldn’t help laughing softly as he shook his head, sighing deeply. “Fine. I’ll put it on. But no photos, no video, and I’m not going outside looking that ridiculous.” 

“Hey, we wear it and we don’t look-” Jordan began, but Daniel nudged his side. 

“Shh, he’s giving in, let that one go.” 

Jordan reluctantly did, instantly back on his feet and headed towards the walk-in-closet to find a pair of non-ripped skinny jeans. A few minutes later he and Daniel lay next to each other on the bed, Jordan with his head on Daniel’s shoulder, as they waited for James to reemerge from the bathroom. 

“Think he’s climbed out the window?” Daniel asked, making Jordan giggle. 

“Wouldn’t put it past him, to be honest.” 

They were both laughing as the bathroom door opened slightly, James’ head peeking out. Jordan and Daniel sat up instantly, looking expectantly at him. 

“Well?” 

“I barely got those jeans over my thighs. And they’re too long. And this shirt is awfu-” 

“Let’s see!” Jordan interrupted him, standing up and moving closer, prepared to pull James out of there if he didn’t come out on his own. James huffed, taking a deep breath before he finally stepped out from behind the door. 

Jordan and Daniel both just stared at him for a moment. The jeans were definitely very tight around his thighs, though the extra length of Jordan’s jeans made them all bunched up around his ankles. The shirt was tight around his arms and chest, but a bit long for his torso, though the silky material was sticking to his skin. 

“How do you guys wear this, honestly,” James looked miserably down himself. Daniel made himself look away from the way his own shirt clung to James’ biceps. 

“Ok, maybe it’s not exactly you…but we’re definitely getting you some new shirts, babe.” 

Jordan nodded in agreement. “And tighter jeans! But maybe with shorter legs.” Jordan and Daniel both chuckled at that, James glaring at them both. 

“I’m not letting you two take me shopping again.”

“Yes you are,” Daniel smirked at him. “You know you can’t resist us.” 

James near pouted at that, knowing he was right. A new argument occurred to him then. 

“Don’t think you two thought this through though. I mean, with how much you argued about wardrobe space already, and now you want me to take a larger part of the closet? You realise that means less space for both of you?” 

Jordan and Daniel both went quiet, turning towards each other again, both of them left slightly speechless for a moment. 

“Ok, only a few new things then,” Jordan said finally. 

“Maybe just an outfit or two,” Daniel agreed quickly. James smirked, knowing that was as good a deal as he could have hoped for. 

“Great. Now I’m gonna get out of these things,” James motioned down himself. 

“Maybe we should help you out with that,” Jordan said with a grin, edging closer. 

“Thought you’d never ask.”


	5. Exercise - Hendo/Milly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - exercise. Jordan Henderson/James Milner.

“It’s only cause I wasn’t there.” 

James frowned as he turned to look at Jordan. Jordan was smirking, though James could tell he was only half joking, a challenge in his eyes. Adam and Andy froze slightly, glancing between the two of them, barely hidden smirks on their faces as they glanced at each other. 

“Excuse me?” James pretended to be extra offended. 

“You were best on the running test of everyone who was back at that point. You didn’t beat me.” Jordan looked far too smug, and James could not let that go. 

“I doubt they’re gonna let either of you redo it now though, it’s mid-season,” Adam pointed out, going back to tying his shoelaces but not at all convinced the two would be persuaded to change the subject. 

“Oh yeah…” Jordan’s face fell slightly, obviously deep in thought for a moment as James chuckled. 

“Not like you to step back from a challenge that easily,” James grinned at him, standing up and stretching his legs. Jordan’s eyes were instantly drawn to them, lingering for a moment. 

“Hmm…there are other ways of testing _stamina_ ,” Jordan smirked, eyebrows raised as he looked up at James. James grinned back, knowing exactly what Jordan was thinking. Andy groaned, quickly getting to his feet. 

“And that’s my cue to get out of here,” he said with a chuckle, looking towards Adam who was smiling exasperatedly and shaking his head as he moved to follow. 

“I was obviously talking about darts,” Jordan rolled his eyes, smirking as James laughed, winking at him. 

“Of course you were,” Adam couldn’t help laughing as he reached out to ruffle Jordan’s hair. “Whatever you do, just don’t do it in the dressing room, yeah? No one needs to be scarred for life here.” 

Jordan and James both huffed, but Adam and Andy were both gone before either of them could think of a comeback. James instead turned towards Jordan. 

“How about tonight then, I’ll show you.” 

“Can’t wait,” Jordan grinned back as he stood up, glancing around the emptying dressing room before giving him a quick kiss when he was sure no one was looking their way. They were hardly a secret to anyone, but this was work and they were _professionals_ , dammit. For the most part.


	6. Shopping (for needs) - Robbo/Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Shopping (for needs). Andy Robertson/Virgil Van Dijk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched the Melwood baking video, do yourself a favour: https://twitter.com/LFC/status/1034861824397717504  
> This was entirely inspired by the first few seconds of this. And the rest of it, but mostly those seconds. Honestly how cute <3

Virgil hung over the handle of the shopping cart, watching Andy stretch for something on the top shelf, half jumping to try and catch it. Virgil watched in amusement, waiting for Andy to give in and turn towards him. Andy finally did, with an exasperated sigh. 

“You’re gonna make me ask for help?” 

“I just love it when you say please,” Virgil grinned at him, a smile that could melt the heart of even the strongest of Scots. As Andy was a good example of, instantly smiling back despite himself. 

“Oh please, my big strong man, can you get my cereal for me?” 

Virgil had a smile playing on his lips as he let go of the cart and moved towards the shelf, reaching it without much effort and dropping it into their shopping cart. 

“You’re so tall, wow” Andy looked admiringly at him, exaggeratedly so but still also at least half genuine. Virgil laughed softly, nearly a giggle, thinking to himself that he’d never get used to the way Andy would look at him, even when he was teasing it made his heart beat a little faster. It was especially effective when whispered into his ear during moments alone. Who knew a Scottish accent could be so…distracting. Honestly, who else had ever made him _giggle_? It was ridiculous, and their teammates never let him hear the end of it. 

“We done?” Andy looked at him, noticing that it took Virgil a moment to register that he’d said anything. 

“What?” Virgil snapped out of his thoughts, turning his full attention back on Andy. “Yeah, think so. You had the list.” 

Andy shrugged, smiling a bit sheepishly. “I forgot it.” 

Virgil rolled his eyes, unable to keep from smirking as he moved to fish his phone out of his pocket, while continuing to push the trolley ahead of them. “Had a feeling you would, so I wrote it all down on my phone as well.” 

“Wow, how did you get to be so clever?” Andy asked, putting on his barely-even-half-mocking admiring tone, a playful smile on his lips. Virgil laughed, shaking his head. 

“Shut up. Let’s just get home.”


	7. Nighttime routine - Hendo/Milly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - nighttime routine. Jordan Henderson/James Milner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a busy month...but I haven't given up at least haha

There was a cold wind and rain in the air, starting to get dark early again, but the dogs still needed walking before bed so James was getting ready to take them out anyway, opting for a hoodie rather than a jacket, since he’d be changing for bed when he got back in anyway. To his surprise Jordan showed up in the hallway, zipping up his jacket. 

“You know you don’t have to come,” he pointed out. Jordan shrugged. 

“We live together now. Which means they’re my girls to, so deal with it,” he smirked, one of the dogs happily moving closer to him, instantly getting the pat on the head she had been hoping for and expecting. 

“Guess you’re right. Maybe we should start taking turns,” James’ suggestion was half hopeful, half teasing, as he handed over one leash. Jordan shook his head as he put the leash on, the two of them now holding a dog each. 

“Nope. It’s much nicer going on walks together,” Jordan insisted. 

“Guess so,” James simply shrugged as he turned to open the door, the four of them heading out into the rain. 

“Shouldn’t you be wearing a proper jacket?” Jordan asked, knowing it was futile, James always going for the hoodie. He only got a snort and a look in response, Jordan rolling his eyes before taking James’ hand, the four of them strolling down the street. 

By the time they got back they were all wet and tired. They quickly dried off the dogs with towels hanging in the hallway before letting them go into the house and hung up their jackets. James’ hoodie was predictably soaked through, while Jordan was still fairly dry, so Jordan told him to go get changed while he got the dogs fed and settled in for the night. Fifteen minutes later Jordan found him in his pjs, curled up under a blanket on the sofa. Jordan handed him a cup of tea and sat down, James automatically holding up one side of the blanket for him to move under. 

“You cold, babe?” Jordan asked softly as James leaned into him, sipping at his tea. 

“Nah, I’m fine now.” 

Jordan smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Baby, you’re always fine.” 

James snorted, Jordan laughing softly. “Shut up.” 

They settled into silence, the dogs soon coming to join them. 

“I can’t wait to do this every night,” Jordan sighed happily.


	8. Hair - Hendo/Milly/Studge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Hair. Jordan Henderson/James Milner/Daniel Sturridge. Because why not.

“You could do like a bleached lightning bolt on the side,” Daniel suggested, moving his finger back and forth above his own temple, to show where he meant. 

“Nope.” James didn’t even look over at him. 

“Or red stripes on the sides,” Daniel continued, a teasing tone to his voice, knowing his suggestions were far too outlandish for James to ever consider. Jordan sent him a warning glare, knocking his elbow into his side, feeling like the battle to get James to change his hairstyle for the first time in…ever, probably, was a lost cause with those kind of suggestions. 

“Not a chance in hell.” 

“Maybe just…grow it out a little longer. Would give you more options,” Jordan suggested carefully. James finally turned to look at them, where they sat next to each other on the sofa. 

“I don’t need options.” 

Jordan sighed dramatically. “But baaaabe, you’d look really hot with-” 

“No,” James’ tone was a little stricter now, though there was still a hint of a smile on his lips. “Though good to know you don’t think I’m hot now.” 

“Nah, you’re still hot,” Daniel chuckled, reaching out to grab James’ hand and pulling him down on his other side, where Jordan’s pout couldn’t be escaped. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Jordan said quickly. “You know that. But you’ve got lovely soft hair, and it deserves proper attention.” 

James couldn’t help smiling at that, leaning into Daniel’s side. “I think you two obsess over your hair enough for all three of us.” 

That earned him glares from both Jordan and Daniel, though neither of them denied it. Daniel exchanged a look with Jordan, both of them silently admitting defeat. 

“Could you at least use proper shampoo and conditioner and none of that 3-1 bullshit?” Daniel asked finally, Jordan nodding eagerly at his suggestion. 

“Honestly, I’m gonna keep throwing it out everytime you buy it, so might as well save the money and the environment,” he chimed in. 

James laughed at that, before leaning in across Daniel to give Jordan a quick kiss, then one for Daniel before settling down again. “Ok, deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm several days late with this first one but I'm planning to catch up. I doubt I'll manage to get one out every day in any case so we'll see how this goes.


End file.
